


Scales and Skin

by Munchy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Jesse McCree, Double Penetration, Gratuitous Smut, IT'S JUST STRAIGHT UP PORN GUYS, Interspecies Sex, Look Mermen have two dicks and fuckable sheaths okay, M/M, MerMay, Mermaid Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Oral Sex, PWP, Pirate Jesse McCree, Stomach Bulge, Teraphillia, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchy/pseuds/Munchy
Summary: “I’m more concerned about them looking for you than I am about them leaving you behind,” Jack said.“Aw! If you wanted to spend more time with me, all you had to do was ask, darling.” he heard Jack scoff and laughed.Jesse lazily stretched, letting his shirt ride up past his hips. His belt and pistol were laying around somewhere, but he was honestly content to just stay here. He caught a glimpse of Jack’s striking blue eyes staring at his navel and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Or maybe you’d rather make the most of what little time we have left today.” he saw Jack blush before the merman looked away.“Don’t start Jesse,” he said.





	Scales and Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MerMay everyone! I'm trying to make more content for it, but for right now have some gratuitous smut to start off your month! Note that this is just a PWP, so whatever Pirate lingo or proper terms you were looking for ain't here m8
> 
> This work is currently unbeta'd so if you spot some mistakes, just tell me (I'm sure there's a lot).

 

Jesse awoke with a start. He noticed the smell first, a mixture of brine and mildew. He heard the shuffling of his own clothes and the dripping of water echo. Then he heard a voice that creaked like wood on a ship.

 

“You should probably head back soon, it’s nearly dusk.” It was Jack.

 

Jesse’s eyes came into focus, and despite the approaching night, the cave they took shelter in was still light enough for him to see Jack’s beautiful scared face. The light that poured in through a large hole above them, hit the scales that scattered across his cheeks, making them sparkle like stars.

 

“I’ve still got time, sugar.” Jesse smiled. Jack rolled his eyes and slid deeper into the shallow waters of the cave. His tail glittered with the light, like precious jewels. Despite all the scars and the merman’s grumpy attitude, Jack was still a wonderful sight to behold. His pale skin, the dark blue scales of his tail, his stunning eyes, Jesse counted himself lucky to be able to see such a beautiful creature. “The crew won’t leave without me, no matter how much Ana threatens they will.”

 

“I’m more concerned about them _looking_ for you than I am about them leaving you behind,” Jack said.

 

“Aw! If you wanted to spend more time with me, all you had to do was ask, darling.” he heard Jack scoff and laughed.

 

Jesse lazily stretched, letting his shirt ride up past his hips. His belt and pistol were laying around somewhere, but he was honestly content to just stay here. He caught a glimpse of Jack’s striking blue eyes staring at his navel and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Or maybe you’d rather make the most of what little time we have left today.” he saw Jack blush before the merman looked away.

 

“Don’t start Jesse,” he said.

 

Jesse found the energy to sit up, “I’m not starting anything. I’m just saying, if you wanna have some fun, I wouldn’t object.” he stretched again to tease the merman with more skin before giving him a wink. Jack stared back at him, gaze intense as he laid there and scrutinized the strange human that decided to befriend him.

 

They had played this game for weeks, ever since Jesse first found and rescued him from a tangled up net. Jesse would flirt with him, dropping hints that he’d be okay with having some fun before his crew parted from the island. Jack would rebuff him, either because he didn’t trust the pirate, or because he was too flustered to accept.

 

But this time… it felt different, felt more charged the longer they held a conversation. He found himself at a tipping point he was all too familiar with. Maybe it was because Jack couldn’t help watching Jesse while he slept, admiring his beauty. Maybe because it was getting close to mating season and Jack was too old to try and court a mate but still young enough to be able to fuck. Maybe he was finally falling for the human’s charms — it certainly wouldn’t have been the first time that had happened—.

 

Either way, he found himself actually considering it, even at the risk of Jesse’s shipmates coming to look for him and finding him the company of a mermaid. Jack couldn’t help but imagine what they might come across when they found them. Jesse might be crawling his way up Jack’s tail, tracing his fingers along Jack’s scales and up his skin making the merman shudder in delight. Maybe they’d see Jesse making teasing circles around his sheath until his cocks slipped out. He imagined the way Jesse would slide closer, taking out his own cock and rubbing it between his. Jack would watch Jesse’s hips stutter as he desperately tried to get the friction he needed. The sounds he would make as he chased for release. Jack imagined himself leaving marks across Jesse’s beautiful tanned skin. His sharp teeth leaving behind scares for Jesse to tell wildish tales about.

 

“You really like the idea, huh?” Jack snapped out of his daydreaming to find Jesse kneeling beside his long tail, mesmerized by the tips of Jack’s cocks peeking out of the sheath. “Was kinda wondering where you kept… well, I didn’t know you had two either.” Jack watched, transfixed, as Jesse leaned down and draped himself over Jack’s tail, his head only a few inches away from his very interested dicks. He heard the crunch of sand echo across the cave’s walls as he gripped a pile in each hand.

 

“Jesse…” Jack gave a weak warning, his voice wavering. He wanted this. _Wanted_ Jesse.

 

“Do they get bigger?” Jesse teased as he looked up, his face already adorning a flush that just made him more attractive.

 

Jack scoffed, “Not if you keep being a brat.”

 

Jesse hummed before ducking his head and gave both tips a flick of his tongue. Jack’s breath hitched and his hand reached for Jesse’s head and cards his fingers through his hair. The pirate simple smirked, “Seems like being a brat is doing the trick.”

 

Jack grumbled before digging his clawed nails into Jesse’s scalp. He was being gentle with them, but Jesse still flinched and groaned. Jack felt his cocks begin to slide further out, “You might want to work a little harder, boy.”

 

“I’m in my thirties you old coot,” Jesse mumbled under his breath before licking at Jack’s cocks again. They continued to slowly slide out of the sheath and at some point Jesse had to stop and watch in amazement as they only got bigger the further they slipped out. They were identical, with ridges and bumps along the sides before flaring into fat heads. Both were bright red like the stripe of scales that travel down Jack’s back to the tip of his tail. He couldn’t help the way his mouth began to water as he stared at both of them, wondering what they’d feel like down his throat, pulsing and twitching.

 

He leaned forward, feeling Jack’s fingers catch in his tangled hair and wrapped his mouth around the head of one while his hand grasped the other. His tongue laved the tip before traveling down, feeling the ridges as he licked. His hand tried to match the movement of his mouth, pumping the other cock slowly and letting his fingers tease wherever they touched. Jack practically keened, his baritone voice singing a melody of praise that only excited Jesse more. It echoed off the walls of the cave, making Jesse’s whole body thrum with pleasure.

 

“Shit! Jess— _Ah!_ ” Jack moaned as he felt Jesse’s tongue lick into the groves of his cock.

 

When Jesse’s mouth made it to the base, he let his tongue go deeper, into the sheath, swirling it and tasting Jack’s insides. Jesse heard the merman’s song peak before Jack’s claws gripped his hair and pulled him up. While he gave Jesse an annoyed look, his face and chest are flushed a beautiful red. Further proof of Jack’s enjoyment was clawed into the sand. Five lines gouged deeply, the culprit not too far behind as Jack’s other hand shook.

 

Jesse smirked before digging the fingers of his unoccupied hand into the sheath. Jack’s whole body twitched, letting out a shaky breath. The water rippled against the shore as he tried to control his tail from flapping. Jesse, full of desire and lust, drove right back in, taking the cock not in his hand into his mouth. He sucked at the head, listening for Jack’s cries of pleasure before opening his mouth even more and sliding further down.

 

He felt the tip hit the back of his throat yet there was still more to take in. Jesse began to bob his head, taking more and more of Jack’s cock into his mouth as he could. His hands worked Jack over in a rhythm that left the merman singing his praise. As his fingers pumped Jack’s other cock, squeezing gently at the base each time, his other hand fingered deep into the sheath, wiggling his fingers as he searched for new ways to get Jack screaming.

 

Jack continued to moan and wail as Jesse opened him up and sucked him down. Jesse’s teasing fingers glided in and around him so well, Jack had trouble concentrating. And Jesse’s mouth, _by the Gods_ , Jack was having trouble not shoving the pirate’s head down and fucking his mouth. He had rarely felt stimulation like this, and with how little he participated in mating season, he was bound to finish soon. He felt the familiar coil of pleasure already building deep within him and he knew it wouldn’t be long.

 

Then Jesse pressed down onto his cock, letting Jack feel the constriction of his tight throat, and held there for several seconds. His hands continued to pump his other cock and into his sheath. He watched Jesse pull back and take a deep breath before doing it again. Jack moved his hand from Jesse’s head to his neck and gasped at the feeling of his cock bulging Jesse’s throat.

 

“ _F-fuck_ , Jesse… Ah!” With a final twitch, he felt his body release, his dick pulsating down Jesse’s throat as he came.

 

His second cock spurted cum, thick and white down Jesse’s hand as he continued to pump it. His fingers danced in his sheath as it twitched and convulsed around them. It was only when Jack stopped spasming and laid back against the sand of the cave to catch his breath, did Jesse finally pull off.

 

He was beautiful, face flushed red and eyes glazed with tears. A drop of cum spilling against his lips and threatening to get stuck in his beard before he licked it away. His hairy chest expanding rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. His gaze was fixed onto his cocks still.

 

“I can’t believe— You’re still _hard?_ ” Jesse’s voice was rough from the abuse he put it through, but his expression was playful, perhaps even challenging as he looked back up.

 

“Mating season.” Was all Jack said as an explanation. Jesse looked at him with more hunger than before, as though that were possible.

 

Jesse crawled his way up into Jack’s lap, letting his cocks bump into Jesse’s spread thighs. It’s then he notices the sizable bulge in Jesse’s pants.

 

“Mating season, huh? Shame you don’t got a pretty mermaid to help you out with that.” Jesse trailed his hand up Jack’s stomach before cupping his chest.

 

“I’m too old for that stuff,” Jack answered before giving a full body shiver. Jesse’s wicked fingers flicked at his nipples, playing with them, making them hard.

 

“Sure about that?” Jesse said as he gripped both of Jack’s cocks and gave them a gentle tug. The cum that remained there made a squelching noise to Jesse’s delight. “Not too old to for a human mate I see.”

 

Jack grunted as he suddenly sat up and gripped Jesse’s hips, digging his claws into thick flesh. He brought his mouth to Jesse’s, but let them hover just out of reach before giving a playful nip. “Hmm, doesn’t seem so.” he teased.

 

He felt Jesse shudder, his thighs squeezing tighter around his tail. “Thank God, cause I really want you to fuck me,” he whispered, his voice wavering in anticipation.

 

Jack hummed again and kissed Jesse full on the lips, his long tongue wiggling into Jesse’s mouth and exploring it to his heart’s content. He tasted himself against Jesse’s tongue and he couldn’t help the moan that left his throat. Jesse groaned against him, one of his hands going to his pants and loosening the leather straps. When he pulled out his cock, Jack broke the kiss and looked down. It was thick and heavy, the tip red from lack of attention. Jack wasted no time in wrapping a hand around both Jesse’s cock and one of his own before pumping them together. Jesse trembled against him, moaning in that deep voice of his. The sound only amplified by the echoing of the cave.

 

“You’ve got quite a big cock for a human,” Jack said, his tone so low it was nearly a purr. “Maybe next time I’ll let you fuck me instead. Would you like that? Let this big dick of yours fuck into my sheath?” Jesse gasped, face flushed bright red as he listened to Jack’s words. Imagined Jack laying on the beach, begging for his cock as Jesse slipped into his tight heat. It made him shudder to think about. Yet, somewhere deep in his lust-addled mind, his heart fluttered at the thought of there even being a _‘next time’_.

 

Jesse felt Jack’s other hand start to rip away his pants, claws digging into soft leather, trying to get at the rest of him. Jesse chuckled at Jack’s impatience before pulling away on shaky legs. He heard Jack growl and the sound lit a fire in his belly like nothing ever did before.

 

“Sorry, hun. Just let me— ” Jesse quickly removed his pants nearly tripping himself as he watched the way Jack pulled himself towards a smooth looking rock to sit-up against. “Can’t have you ruining my only pair of good pants...” Jesse let the sentence die in his throat as Jack gave him the most alluring, lust-filled stare he’d ever seen. He felt himself gulp as he quickly made his way back to Jack.

 

“But the shirt is fine.” Jack deadpanned as Jesse sat back in his lap. The soft, white shirt was barely hanging on to Jesse’s frame, it was so loose. His hairy chest was exposed to the cool air of the cave, yet Jesse didn’t seem to mind.

 

He shrugged, “I can get away with not having a shirt, pants on the other hand…” Jesse leaned in, wrapping his arms around Jack’s shoulders.

 

“Fair enough,” Jack said as he placed his hands on his ass and squeezed. Jesse gasped at the feeling of claws pinching into the fatty skin. He ground against Jack’s cocks, hearing Jack moan as they slid together.

 

Jesse suddenly felt Jack’s hand leave his ass before the blunt tip of one of Jack’s cocks pressed against his twitching hole. Jesse went to protest, knowing full well he’d need some serious prep before he could take Jack, but he it quickly died in his throat as he felt something wet being spread against him.

 

“W-what?” Jesse asked, face going flush. Jack chuckled as he continued to rub his dick against Jesse’s hole.

 

“There are some things about merpeople that would surprise you,” he whispered into Jesse’s ear, his voice a deep husk. Jesse whimpered against him, a trembling hand going to Jack’s chest and gripping a pec to distract him. Jack sighed before a praising melody left his lips.

 

Jesse flicked a nipple and kissed Jack, letting the song vibrate against him and shuddering. He reached behind himself then, rubbing against his hole alongside Jack’s cock, feeling the slick building up. With a pleased hum, Jesse began to open himself up one finger at a time. Jack continued to rub his dick against Jesse’s ass, providing more slick as he bumped into Jesse’s fingers.

 

Jesse gasped as he pushed another finger into himself, “S-seems like you’ve done this before.” he panted in the small space between them, sharing the air like he needed it to live.

 

“I’ve had human lovers b-before.” Jack stuttered as he felt Jesse continue to tease his tit, “Even let me scar them up f-from time to time. Left a few nice bites.” he watched Jesse’s eyes widen at the idea, letting it take root. Jack so desperately wanted to mark Jesse up, claim him as his own like all his other lovers before.

 

“I— I think I’d like that.” Jesse moaned as he began to pump three fingers into himself.

 

Jack licked his lips, his teeth beginning to sharpen. He wrapped an arm around Jesse and roughly pulled him close, bumping their chests together and earning him a shirl whine that Jesse desperately tried to keep at bay. His other cock rubbed against Jesse’s, sighing at the friction. He hummed, pleased with Jesse’s blissed-out expression before ducking his head and nipping at Jesse’s exposed shoulder.

 

With a new angle, his cock began to slip closer to Jesse’s fingers working himself open. The flared head catching on his rim. Jesse’s hips bucked suddenly, grunting as Jack bit down on his skin, leaving light intends. Jesse huffed at Jack’s teasing, already far too impatient with even his own hand working him open. He wanted more.

 

He removed his fingers and gripped Jack’s cock and lowered himself onto it. He felt Jack tremble against him, moaning around his shoulder as he bit down harder, drawing blood. The flared head popping through his hole with ease, but Jesse was far from finished. As he slowly took more and more of Jack’s cock into him, he slipped his fingers alongside, opening himself wider. The stretch burned, but he would be the last person to say he didn’t enjoy the feeling.

 

“J-Jesse?” Jack detached himself from Jesse’s warm skin, feeling Jesse’s fingers wiggle against the cock that was spearing into Jesse’s tight hole.

 

“Just— Just let me— “ Jesse’s voice stuttered as he relaxed. Both of Jack’s cocks were huge, and he still needed to get used to the first one before he tried for the other.

 

After a while of Jesse stretching himself further and Jack leaving bleeding bites all over his chest and shoulders, Jesse relaxed enough to remove his fingers and kneel further up. Jack watched in fascination as Jesse let Jack’s dick slip out before grabbing them both and lining them up against his stretched hole. As Jesse slid down, Jack felt his jaw tense and his hands grip Jesse’s hips until his claws bit into the skin. He was sure Jesse would be covered in cuts and bruises on a good portion of his body before they finished.

 

The moment both heads popped inside him, Jesse whimpered, “ _Oh God!_ I’ve never—” He slid his unoccupied hand through Jack’s silver hair, gripping the white locks tightly. “You feel so good, so fucking full.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

Jack stared in awe as Jesse continued to slide down both his lengths at once. He’d never met a human that could do that, and it turned him on immensely to watch his both his cocks disappear inside his lover at once. He slid his hand around Jesse’s neglected dick, sliding his palm up to the head and circled it. It had a steady stream of precum spilling out now and it helped Jack ease his hand up and down Jesse’s length. Jesse moaned at the feeling of Jack pumping his cock and it only served to keep him going until he felt fully seated.  

 

His body trembled as he sat there, filled to the brim. Both of Jack’s cocks twitched inside him and he let out a high pitched whine. _God,_ it felt so good. Jack continued to slowly pump his cock, gently, teasing him as he adjusted, but he soon felt a second hand slide towards his abdomen, pushing up his shirt.

 

“Gods, Jesse… Look at you.” Jack’s voice was filled with awe as Jesse felt Jack press into his stomach. He suddenly jerked and cried out, feeling Jack’s cocks push against his insides. He looked down to see a slight bulge at his navel and a shudder traveled up his spine as he stared at it wide-eyed.

 

“F-fuck… _darling_.” Jesse’s voice slurred as Jack continued to admire him.

 

He sat up straighter, causing Jesse to twitch and moan as both his cocks moved with the new angle. Jack quickly tore the shirt from Jesse’s body, throwing the remains towards the dry outcrop of sand where Jesse’s pants lay. Jack kissed across Jesse’s collarbone, licking away crusted blood and leaving playful nips behind as he sat back and held onto Jesse’s hips.

 

Jesse remained seated for a few moments, getting his bearings before finally moving. He rolled his hips gently, moaning at how the ridges caught onto his rim. “You feel so good,” he repeated as he continued to gently undulate his hips. Words of praise and endearments tumbled out of his mouth until all he could do was moan.

 

Jack took Jesse in as he began to move. He watched the bulge in Jesse’s stomach grow and shrink as he rolled his hips back and forth, building a slow rhythm. He felt Jesse’s hands wander his skin, not knowing what to grab. When a hand made it to his pec, it squeezed tightly, making Jack moan and buck up into Jesse’s abused hole. He was rewarded with a cry of bliss that echoed loudly against the cave’s walls. Jesse’s tight heat clenched around him with every move. It made him tremble in pleasure as he watched Jesse slowly lose himself.

 

Jesse began to pick up his pace, letting his thighs start to pick himself up and drop back down. Wet squelching sounds began to echo down the cave as Jesse began to move in earnest. Jack gripped onto his hips even tighter, leaving angry scratch marks against his ass.

 

Jesse’s cries of pleasure were rising in volume until it matched Jack’s own songs. Both of them praising the other and letting their moans and whimpers echo back to them. Jesse could hear the sound of skin slapping against Jack tail and the water splashing around them. He wondered if Jack was flapping his tail, but didn’t get far as Jack began to buck up into Jesse, meeting his hips as they slapped down. The groves and ridges of his cocks grazing against his prostate.

 

Jesse’s thighs began to tremble, the pleasure building inside him and nearing its peak. “J-Jack, darling, I— I’m gonna—” he moaned loudly as Jack’s hips pistoned upwards, hitting his sweet spot on every rough thrust. “O-oh _fuck!_ Don’t sto— _Ah!_ ”

 

Jack continued, helping Jesse move his body as he fucked him. He felt Jesse’s hole tighten around him and his own cocks began to twitch. He was so close. A few more thrusts later and he was careening over the edge with Jesse. His cocks pulsing inside the human as he felt Jesse’s insides clutch around him, milking him. They both cried out in bliss, Jack singing his praise in a melody Jesse wouldn’t forget as he felt himself spill across Jack’s stomach and chest. His body twitched with every convolution.

 

He felt utterly exhausted by the time he came down from his high. His body trembling as he collapsed into Jack’s embrace. He felt Jack kiss and lick the many bites he left behind as they both laid there, catching their breath.

 

“God damn…” Jesse said, panting still, even after a few minutes. He managed to lean on his elbows, glaring down at Jack. “You’re still fucking hard,” he growled as though he was mildly annoyed by the fact.

 

Jack chuckled, “Mating season.” he stroked his hand up and down Jesse’s back, leaving behind light scratch marks. He looked up to the hole through the cave’s ceiling. The sun was definitely going down now, the bright colors of the sky at dusk making the cave light up in shades of orange and pink. “Still think you have some more time to spare?” Jack teased.

 

Jesse laughed, pulling himself off of Jack. His cum dripped out of Jesse’s bright red hole and down his thighs before he turned around and slid both his cocks back inside him with a shutter. He looked over his shoulder at Jack’s bewildered face and gave the merman a smirk, “Sure, but you’re doing all the work this time, darling.”

 

He heard Jack growl as he pulled Jesse down on top of him and bit down between the junction of Jesse’s neck and shoulder before he began to pump his hips again.

 

* * *

 

Ana glared down at Jesse as he boarded the ship, “Where have you been? We almost left without you.” It was early morning and Ana could only stall Torbjorn for so long.

 

Jesse laughed as he climbed onto the deck, “Just exploring the local caves, Miss Ana. Got myself lost in one is all.”

 

“Oh _really?_ And what happens to your shirt?” she said as she tugged on the tattered remains before her hands suddenly skirted over a large bite mark. She stared up at Jesse’s sheepish face — but not before seeing the other bruises and marks that littered his chest and neck— and asked, “Trying to fight something off perhaps?” her tone giving away that she already knew that that wasn’t the case.

 

Jesse avoided her all-knowing glare and felt himself blush, “You should see the other guy?” he tried. She continued to scowl at him, her features contorted deep frown.

 

“I swear, if I see a scaly body swimming alongside the ship, I’m throwing you overboard myself,” Ana said as she crossed her arms.

 

“I doubt that’ll happen, Miss Ana,” Jesse said as he made his way towards the stern of the ship. He could see Captain Torbjorn already yelling at Mako to keep a better eye on Jamison. He made a mental note to avoid his captain for a while, no doubt contributing to his foul mood.

 

“Oh? I’m glad. I don’t want to deal with—”

 

“He swims a lot faster than the ship. He might even beat us to port.” Jesse added. He could sense Ana stop and glare daggers at the back of his head before he heard her let loose a series of loud Arabic curses. He quickly kept walking, avoiding her wrath even for a short moment. He could already feel his knees aching from having to scrub the deck to make up for his rather wild behavior.

 

Jesse leaned over the railing at the stern, looking over the small island that they had stopped at. In the distance, he spotted a shape peeking out of the water before it disappeared under the surface. Not a moment later the shape reappeared closer to the ship.

 

Jesse gazed down at Jack who floated above the waves. He gave the merman a playful wink and Jack scoffed before smiling up at his human lover. A moment later, Jack was diving back into the water. The sparkling shape of his tail rushed past the ship and out towards the open sea. Jesse was confident that he’d see Jack at the next port.

 

As the ship finally set sail, Jesse began planning how to meet up with Jack again without incurring Ana’s wrath.


End file.
